Quien pudiera sonar eternamente
by Tenshi of Madara Uchiha
Summary: OneShot: MillyxWolfwood A vces, aquella persona nos visita y nos da visiones que nos hinchan el corazon con tanta felicidad, pero, al amanecer, todo se acaba... Dejar RR por favor!


"_**Quién pudiera soñar eternamente..."**_

Aquella chica abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente debido a que los rayos del sol golpearon sus párpados y la onligaron a despertarse..., sonrió al pasar la palma de su mano por el lado izquierdo de la cama y lo sintió aún tibio, a pesar de que el cuerpo que estuvo ahí durante toda la noche, hacía un rato que se había levantado.

Se sentó en la cama y desperezó, restregó uno de sus ojos con el nudillo deldedo índie y bostezó. El viento sopló con suavidad y movió la cortina de atrás hacia delante. Aquella melodóa se coló entonces por los rincones de su cuarto...

Milly dejó de sonreír al escucharla... ¿por qué su corazón se encogía de esa manera al oir esa tonada?, le dolió mucho el peso y quiso llorar, pero, ¿por qué?... Caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó para obsevar aquel cielo tan azul y ver a unos niños orrer detrás de una pelota. La canción resonaba muy lejana y como vaprosa, como si fuera parte de una dimensión distinta a la que ella pertenecía:

"_Recuérdame después de haberme ido;  
Cuando, bajo la tierra silenciosa,  
No me alcance tu mano temblorosa  
Ni pueda desandar lo recorrido."_

-Wolfwood... –murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, pero, ¿por qué esa tonada la hizo decir su nombre si él staba con Vash en alguna parte de la cuidad?

Se salió corriendo de la recámara y bajó a la cocina donde se encontró con Merryl, la pelinegra la obsrvó algo preocupada:

-533y, estás muy pálida, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-¿Dónde están el señor Vash y Wolfwood? –estaba algo agitada.

-Milly, ¡qué rara amaciste hoy! Vash y Wolfwood están ayudando con la construcción de otro pozo..., como lo han estado haciendo desde hace dos meses –Merryl terminó de lavar los platos y la miró con el rabillo del ojo-... ¿Vas a desayunar?

-No... quiero ver a Wolfwood...

La gigantesca chica corrió escaleras arriba, se metió al baño y se duchó velozmente. Cuando salió, aquellas letras se metieron por la ventana nuevamente:

"_ecuérdame sin más cuando, perdido  
Nuestro sueño común, como la rosa  
Marchita, esté; pues ya ninguna cosa,  
Promesa o ruego, llegará a mi oído."_

Milly se puso las manos sobre los oídos movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y apretó los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas... Tenía que verlo para sentirse tranquila, pero no comprendía por qué esa etérea canción la hacia sentirse de aquella manera y pensar en Wolfwood de aquella forma tan insistente.

Bajó las escaleras omo vólido y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, Merryl la detuvo:

-Si con ellos, llévale estas donas a Vash –frunció el ceño y apretó los puños-. ¡Ya debe estar haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches porque no ha comido desde hace una hora y media!

Milly sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y tomó la bolsa de papel, giró la perilla y salió a toda prisa con rumbo hacia el pozo, algo le gritó Merryl a lo lejos pero no le entendió muy bien. Solo captó algunas palabras sueltas como _"No corras tan rápido!" _y _"Que le cae mal..."_

Tuvo que dejar de correr, se sintió más cansada de lo normal y que algo le pesaba mucho, pero, en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a donde Wolfwood estaba. A lo lejos, pudo divisar a los hombres que trajaban en el pozo y las herramientas de excavación; su corazón le dio un vuelco y volvió a apresurar el paso mientras gritaba a todo galillo:

-¡Señor Vash! ¡Señor Vash!

Al escucharla aquel rubio, se levantó, ya que estaba acuclillado al lado del agujero enorme que habían cavado sobre la tierra. Vash se giró y la saludó con la mano en alto. Milly por fin lo alcanzó y respirando agitadamente, preguntó por el ministro.

-¿Wolfwood? –se rascó una mejilla con la punta del dedo índice y miró el cielo, luego, bajó la vista y cuando iba a responderle, vio la bolsa de papel y supo de inmediato lo que contenía. Se la arrebató y la abrió presuroso- ¡Donas recién hechas!

-Se... ñor Vash... ¿dón... de está Wolf... Wood? –la pobre estaba tan agitada que le costaba hablar.

-Querida... –al escuchar su voz, los ojos de Milly se abrieron de par en par y el corazón le dio un vuelo dentro del pecho. Alzó la mirada y se topó con aquel hombre que sostenía un cigarrillo en su boca y estaba sin amisa debido a que el calor era insoportable...

Y aquella melodía resonó de nuevo...

_Mas__si me olvidas por un tiempo, amado,  
No sufras si el recuerdo luego insiste.  
Si tinieblas y vermes han dejado..."_

Millu, sin importarle nada ni nadie, se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el fornido pecho del sujeto y lo estrechó con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, revueltas con congoja y algo de inseguridad... Wolfwood la observó y luego sonrió; le correspondió el abrazo y la alejó de aquel sitio. Se perdieron entre los arbustos de aquel pequeño bosque, Vash no dijo nada, solo rió... _"Seguro son las hormonas...", _pensó el rubio saboreando una de las donas glaceadas.

-Anda querida deja de llorar –le pidió el ministro mientras le recogía algunas gotas con sus dedos pulgares. La sentó a la sombra de un árbol, se colocó a su lado y apagó el cigarro.

La miró con detenimiento mientras la chica se tranquilizaba, se veía tan hermosa, tan cándida, más perfecta de lo que él la veía normalmente. Recorrió su figura con los ojos; sus pechos habían crecido, sus caderas se habían moldeado mejor y sus curvas estaba más redondeadas que antes... de verdad estaba bellísima...

Le sujetó el rostro y se lo ladeó con cuidado, Milly se ruborizó un tanto, pero sonrió dulcemente sobre los tersos labios de Wolfwood, quien, la besaba con cuidado, con ternura, con algo de pasión y con mucho amor...

Las manos del ministro bajaron lentamente por el cuello de Milly, le acarició las clavículas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares y, con mucho uidado, omo si tocara dos piezas de porcelana, le acarició los senos...

-No debiste correr de esa manera querida –le recriminó ientras masajeaba los pechos dulcemente.

-Es que... quería verte...

-Pero sabes que le cae mal al bebé...-los ojos de aquella hica se abrieron a más no poder... tembló un poco y lentamente colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Casi se desmaya al sentirlo completamente abultado... ahora comprendió por qué le costó tanto correr y por qué Wolfwood le acariciaba los pechos con tanto cuidado...

-Nuestro... bebé... –balbuceó entre lágrimas de felicidad y sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acariiaba el engrandecido vientre. Wolfwood también sonrió y posó su mano sobre la de Milly... se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, sintiendo al bebé que se removía inquieto dentro de la madre...

-Siempre te voy a amar querida... donde quiera que yo esté, dondequiera que tú estes, siempre te amaré –la hica se sentía tan feliz que creyó que el pecho le estallaría-... esto era lo que más anhelaba después de habete conocido, pero, ciertas cosas no las podemos hacer como nosotros queremos... hay fuerzas mayores que deciden nuestro camino y nuestro destino...

Wolfwood la volvió a besar con todas las fuerzas y amor que tenía y no poseía... algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se alejó lentamente de la chica, la cual, lo observaba confundida y estupefacta...

-Pero... querido...

El ministro encendió otro cigarrillo y sonrió melancólico:

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que esto le caía mal a los niños? –Milly sintió un agujero en su alma- Ya casi amanece y me dieron permiso de venir solo de esta manera, mi tiempo se ha terminado querida, solo quria recordarte lo importante queres, fuiste y serás para mi...

Milly comenzó a llorar con desesperación, estiró su mano para capturar la de Wolfwood, pero, aquella luz brillante la cegó... y a lo lejos, la voz del ministro restalló con tanta tristeza y a la vez felicidad, que Milly se mordió los labios y se cubrió los oídos:

"_Algún vestigio de mi pensamiento,  
Prefiero que me olvides si contento  
Estás a que me evoques y estés triste."_

Se despertó de golpe, como si alguien le acuchillara el orazón y se lo sacara con violencia através del pecho... Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas..., aún era de noche, el amanecer rayaba en el hrizonte. Milly se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente...

Afuera, Vash y Merryl la escucharon taciturnos y silentes, solo respiraron hondo y la pelinegra apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel que su cabeza costaba seseta milmillones de doblon dólares...

Los colores anaranjados y amarillentos del amanecer se asomaron aletargados, alejando las sombras de la noche, más no obstante, las sombras de aquel corazón...

**El poema es de Christin****a Rossetti y sale en su libro titulado **_**"El Mercado de los Duendes".**_

**Muchas gracias por leer mi OneShot y espero gustosa sus RR.**


End file.
